Fire and Ice
by Iwasbornthiswaybaby
Summary: "Some say the world will end in fire, Some say in ice. From what I've tasted of desire I hold with those who favor fire. But if it had to perish twice, I think I know enough of hate To say that for destruction ice, Is also great. And would suffice." -Robert Frost, Fire and Ice I never gave much thought to which side I favor. I never knew who I would be. So I chose blood, Instead.
1. Introduction

"Some say the world will end in fire, Some say in ice. From what I've tasted of desire I hold with those who favor fire. But if it had to perish twice, I think I know enough of hate To say that for destruction ice, Is also great. And would suffice." ―Robert Frost, Fire and Ice

"Love looks not with the eyes, but with the mind,

And therefore is winged Cupid painted blind."

― William Shakespeare, A Midsummer Night's Dream

My name is Akimai. It means 'Bright Love'. But everyone around here just calls me Kay. I am a warrior of the water tribe. A soldier to this damned war. I am a water bender. Best of my kind. But no one knows. Not even the one I was supposed to marry. But I don't know if I love him, at least not the way I love this raging jerk who imprisoned me. He mankes me feel, different. A good different, I don't understand I don't know if I want to.


	2. How It Began

My name is Akimai. It means 'Bright Love'. But everyone around here just calls me Kay. I have no idea why, I just always went along with it.

As of today, I am fifteen years old. I am officially of marrying age.

Great.

Don't get me wrong, I love marriage. I think it's beautiful. And sort of necessary since there aren't many who can give birth and continue on the generation of southern water benders and warriors.

But, the only male suitable to be my husband left in our tribe is, Sokka.

Sokka, Katara and I have been best friends since we were born. That was before all the men went off to battle. And all the water benders were stolen from us. My mother included...

Sokka has become like a brother to me since then. An overprotective polar bear watch dog of a brother.

You see my predicament don't you?

"Kay!" I was shocked from my thoughts by the sound of his voice crashing against my ear drums, as he rushed towards me with his spear in hand. His breath hitched as he arrived, holding onto his knees for support.

"I. Told you, you shouldn't do that. You could fall in and drown" He said, pulling me back onto the ice.

I was leaning over into the canoe to place our bags inside. A 1ft distance between the ice and the boat.

"Sokka, I can swim. I grew up surrounded by water" He shook his head and helped me into the boat, Katara joining us soon after.

"We just finished sewing your wedding dress. Your going to look so beautiful next week" She bounced.

I nodded shyly, resting a hand upon my necklace. Lines flowing along the surface like the cool ocean waves. The moon and the sun colliding against the background. Soft, small hearts to represent. Love.

We floated along the icy waters. My husband to be trying to catch a fish and yelling at his sister about playing with "Magic Water". I couldn't seem to take my mind off of what was happening.

Next week, I would be married to Sokka.

A boy I do not love.

A boy who treats me like a child.

A boy I never even, kissed.

Could I really start a family with him?

My thoughts were once again interrupted, this time by the sound of ice cracking. I lifted my head to see an angry Katara furiously water bending without her knowledge.

"Katara, settle down!" He exclaimed, trying to calm her down.

"No! That's it, I'm done helping you. From now on, you're on your own!" She exclaimed.

There was a loud crack, traveling to the top of the giant iceberg. Sokka whimpered and my eyes widened as it cracked open. I held on to the edge of the boat as a catastrophic wave crashed into the side of the boat.

Sokka grabbed both Katara and I, holding us in his arms and shielding us from the water. I subtly flicked my head to the side, bending the water to the side so the ice wouldn't flip us into the below zero degrees of water.

We lifted up from the boat slowly, checking our surroundings.

"Okay, you've gone from weird, to freakish Katara" he said as he released his hold on us.

"You mean, I did that?" She was in shock. You would have been to.

"Yep, congratulations" He told her sarcastically

The water in underneath the boat began to shine a bright white light. As something began to float to the surface. I squinted my eyes trying to figure out what it was.

The three of us gasped simultaneously, slowly crawling to the back of the boat. The boat was pushed back by a giant glowing iceberg.

We sat there staring, unable to move because of the shock. Sokka held onto me tightly as we saw the ice.

It looked as if someone was inside. Sitting in a meditation pose.

His eyes shot open, glowing. He had one large arrow tattoo on his head and more on his hands, glowing as well.

Katara was the first to speak up.

"He's alive! We have to help" she screamed, grabbing the weapon Sokka had brought and running towards the iceberg.

"Katara, wait!" He shouted, grabbing his spear and running after her, dragging me along with him.

"We don't know what that thing is!"

She began to bash her brother's weapon against the ice, making small chips in it.

There was a quick hissing noise and a bright light exploded from the top. Slowly the light began to circle over our heads and blew a gust of cold wind in our faces. Sokka held onto me tighter as the glowing boy slowly stood up.

The light over our heads vanished as he wobbled and slid down the ice.

Katara was the first to move and catch him before he fell against the thick ice. Sokka held me tighter and tighter as the boy started to move.

"I need to ask you something…" he spoke.

"What?" Katara questioned.

"Please come closer…" I heard him say as my head was buried in Sokka's coat.

"What is it?" she asked softly.

"Will you go penguin sailing with me?" he asked happily.

I looked up at Sokka who only shrugged and shook his head.

"Well, that was a waste of fear" I said as I pulked away from Sokka "I'm going to go back to the boat now. So we can leave"

"Do you guys live around here?" The strange boy asked curiously.

"Don't, answer that!" Sokka said stepping in front of both his sister an I.

"Did you see that crazy bolt of light!? He was probably signaling the Fire Navy!"

"Oh yeah, I'm sure he's a spy for the Fire Navy" Katara defended sarcastically. "You can tell by that evil look in his eye"

"Your sister's right Sokka" I interrupted "Your on a block of frozen ice, chill out"

I smiled lightly at him, stepping away from Sokka, only to fall into the icy water below.

"Akimai!" Sokka screeched, diving in after me.

I kicked and kicked against the icy water, the pain to intense to move.

The water felt like jagged knives piercing my clothing and blocking my airwaves.

He swam towards me, catching my body underneath his forearm and swimming me back to the surface. We both gasped for air as we made it back to the block of ice.

He laid me down first, pulling himself up and hovering over me.

"Yeah, such a great swimmer" He said sarcastically.

I smiled lightly and looked deep into his bright blue eyes

The alarm bells rang, signaling an attack on the ship. He ran out of my cell, pulling his helmet on and retaining that angry look.

That was the last time I saw Sokka. Before I got captured.

By the heir to the Fire Nation throne.

Prince Zuko.


	3. Uncertianty

"The mistake is thinking that there can be an antidote to the uncertainty."

― David Levithan, The Lover's Dictionary.

I sat here, in chains. Unable to move, not the slightest drop of water for my escape.

And he sat there in front of me. Staring me down. Waiting for me to cooperate.

But I refused.

An older man sitting beside him, giving me a curious, unreadable expression.

"Akimai. A conglomeration of two nations" The old man began.

"Akimai, of Fire Nation. It means Bright, Beautiful. While the suffix -ai is of the Southern Water Tribe. It means-"

"Love" I silenced him "I am aware"

He smiled lightly at me, rubbing his chin. Sipping at his tea.

"Perhaps, you are of both origins. It is rare, but not unlikely" He said whilst pouring another cup of tea. "Tea, dear?"

"Enough!" The amgry young man stood, his fists splashing out a few flames "Enough tea and names. Tell me, where he's headed"

"Well isn't someone a grump pants?"

I teased.

"I've had enough of your games, you filth!" He grabbed me by my collar, pulling me closer to him.

"Zuko, enough!" His uncle said in frustration, yanking him from me.

His face became red with anger as he stormed out of the cell.

"I apologize for, my nephew" He unchained my hands and took his seat on the bed. "He has had a difficult time lately, he's still trying to find his path"

"I know the feeling" I rubbed at my throbbing wrists.

"It seems you have already found yours" He said as he gestured to my necklace.

I placed a hand over it and shook my head.

"Not exactly"

"What do you mean?" He was curious, as most were. "You are betrothed, are you not happy?"

"I don't want to be," I took a deep breath, pushing my pale blond hair from my face "I don't want to be betrothed"

"Tell me, what troubles you?"

I looked up at him, curious as to his kindness. We always heard stories of ruthless fire benders in our tribe. Seen them with our own eyes. But I had never met someone more kind to me than Iroh.

"I am the only girl who has come of age in our small village. And there is only one other boy who is my age as well"

"What happened to the rest of them?" He questioned.

"The men all went off to fight in this, war" I began.

"The women were taken from us, all were water benders. I don't know what happened to them..."

"I see" He rubbed at his chin "And your betrothed?"

"Sokka, the boy who was fighting yesterday, he protects me. I think he loves me"

"But, you do not return the feelings?"

"I don't know, when I look at him I feel. Nothing. I heard love is supposed to burn in your heart, passionately"

At this he smiled "You heard right"

"I have never even kissed Sokka, but I know I like him. He protects me"

"Ah, you like his comfort" He sipped at his tea again "You like that he is always there for you. Doing what you can't"

"I cam protect myself!" I exclaimed. "Watch"

I grabbed the cup of tea he had poured, bending the water out of the cup and against the wall in sharp needle like spikes.

"You are a bender?" He questioned in shock. I nodded in reply.

"Why have you not attempted to escape?"

"Escape to what?" I began to pace, running fingers over my pale arms. "My tiny village where I am the only girl my age? My tiny village where I to be married in less than three days? My tiny village where I have to do everything?"

"I see your frustration" He said with sadness "Just remember: In the darkest times, hope is something you give yourself. That is the meaning of inner strength"

He patted my shoulder and walked towards the door.

"Iroh," He turned to face me and raised an eyebrow "Thank You"

He smiled and nodded as he exited the cell.


End file.
